


Amābilis Īnsānia

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fleurentia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Amābilis Īnsānia (a pleasing madness or rapture)Thoroughly at ease with himself, the man beside him exuded a gentle warmth, holding others at bay with his sharp green gaze partially hidden by his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and settled higher every so often with an unhurried slide of a finger.Ravus wanted to suck on it, draw it into his mouth and watch those lovely green eyes go dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what started off as a simple little piece is evolving into a bit of a monster. Have had to split what I have so far into chapters.

 

  Ravus swept his mismatched eyes over the man beside him, cool, composed and insufferably handsome.

  Years he’d been perfecting his own cold demeanour, forged in the fire his mother had burned in as she saved his life at the cost of her own.  Now, as he often did, he regretted that façade.  He wanted to reach out and take hold of the long elegant fingers that held the stem of the wine glass and press them to his lips.  Thoroughly irrational.  A desire nonetheless.

  Ravus’ coldness resulted in a certain stiffness in his posture.

  Thoroughly at ease with himself, the man beside him exuded a gentle warmth, holding others at bay with his sharp green gaze partially hidden by his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and settled higher every so often with an unhurried slide of a finger. 

  Ravus wanted to suck on it, draw it into his mouth and watch those lovely green eyes go dark.

  For the first time in years, perhaps ever, Ravus felt something warm in his chest.  It wasn’t lust, at least not exclusively, that was reserved for men like Loqi.  Loqi whom he had found a certain satisfaction with, though the man himself called it hate fucking, crass as the term was, Ravus couldn’t disagree with it.  He loathed the man, even when he was drilling into him, or keeping that smart mouth shut by shoving himself into it hard enough to make him choke and tears stream from his eyes.  No, Ravus was attracted to his dinner partner, very much so.  He wanted anything between them to be _more_ than a simple illicit liaison, he wanted him to be his.

  And he found his own posture relaxed, in complement to, or perhaps because of, the lovely man at his side.

  He was smitten, do doubt in his mind about that.

  Oh no, Ingis was different and deserved a better approach, he deserved the moon and stars.

  “Have you had the chance to peruse the Grand Library, Prince Ravus?  I have heard you are interested in literary pursuits,” Ignis spoke quietly to him, head tilted in his direction politely.

  It startled him out of his thoughts and he focused again on the man beside him.  Ignis Scientia, Advisor to the future King of Lucis.  Owner of a honeyed tone that made him shiver, intelligence that piqued his interest, eyes that he wanted to get lost in and a body that…well.  His reaction to _that_ was evident in his tight pants.

  “I have not as yet, Count Scientia, proceedings have thus far kept me busy, though I hope the coming days will afford me the chance.  I understand there are many interesting tomes that I would enjoy,” he answered turning to face Ignis and allowing a small rare smile to grace his features.  That Ignis shared many of the same hobbies and interests had intrigued him.  When he had met the man several weeks prior, he’d been expecting someone stuffy and dry, pleasantly surprised to find someone so young and vibrant, particularly when something sparked his interest.

  “Indeed,” Ignis drawled in his cultured accent, smiling in return as he brought his wine glass to his lips and sipped at the Tenebraen vintage in appreciation.  A case of which Ravus had brought with him as a gift to the Prince.  “This is lovely, just the right amount of tartness, at least for my tastes,” Ignis continued, gesturing to the glass once he’d set it back on the table.  The comment made Ravus smile again, he’d heard some of that same tartness coming from Ignis’ own mouth when speaking to his Prince.  “I could schedule a tour of the Library for you, if you wish, it would be a shame for you to miss the opportunity to see it, Prince Ravus.”

  “Just Ravus, please, I would appreciate that,” he answered, trying to keep his gaze from slipping to Ignis’ mouth, glistening from the wine.

  Ignis nodded, “and please, do me the honour of calling me Ignis, I rarely use my title, indeed most times I actually forget I am part of the nobility, we are rather informal here.”

  The comment led to a discussion of Lucian traditions, then those of Tenebrae, moving along to talk of past customs of Accordo.

  Ignis chuckled as he swirled the wine in his glass, “I read of one such custom, in regards to arcane expression of romantic interest, wherein one would drink from a glass,” he paused taking a sip of his wine and placing the glass down again, eyeing Ravus coyly, “then if another one were interested, they would lift the glass to their lips and place them where the other’s had rested, a ghost of a kiss if you will.  It was meant to be discreet, however, many dinners would comprise of being watched to see whose lips would grace which glass.”

  “Interesting custom, though I am not surprised it went out of fashion, most liaisons currently boiling down to a quick text to express interest.”  Ravus lent over a little and lifted Ignis’ glass deliberately, twisting it in his hand so that he could place his lips where Ignis’ had been watching as Ignis’ eyes followed the motion carefully with undisguised interest, a hint of pink staining his cheeks, pupils dilating.

  Both men glanced to the head of the table where King Regis and Prince Noctis were taking their leave, accompanied by both Shields, effectively ending the dinner.

  “Do you need to leave also, Ignis?” Ravus asked quietly.

  “No, I am at liberty Ravus, would you like to see the private Royal Gardens, they are quiet lovely at night.”  Ignis’ eyes pinned Ravus to the spot, another question shining in the bright green gaze.  Ravus nodded his acceptance to both and stood slowly, extending his hand out and lifting Ignis from his seat.  The warm palm left his once Ignis stood, turning to lead Ravus outside.

  They walked companionably side by side, not touching until they had reached a bench situated to give a view of the enormous fountain lit by lights under the water, giving it an ethereal glow and casting them both in shadow. 

  Ignis settled his hand over Ravus’, peering up at him with that hint of a blush returning.  It was thoroughly endearing.  “I do hope I am not being too forward,” Ignis murmured as his fingers brushed over the back of Ravus’ hand gently.

  “Not at all, Ignis,” he answered softly, noting the way green eyes went a touch darker at his name falling from Ravus’ mouth.  He leaned towards Ignis, his mouth close to his ear, “I find you to be absolutely intoxicating.”

  Ignis’ breath hitched, and he turned his head so that their mouths were scant inches apart.  “And you are beautiful,” he whispered, hand stroking Ravus’ cheek.

  “May I kiss you?” Ravus asked, his voice slightly husky as he stared into Ignis’ eyes intently.

  “Gods, please do,” Ignis murmured in a rush, his hand curling into Ravus’ silvery hair.  Ravus lifted his own hand and wound it through the ash brown locks at Ignis’ nape, urging him closer, until their lips touched, parted then came together again, more forcefully.  Ignis gave a pleased little hum as Ravus parted his lips and stroked his tongue over Ignis’ bottom lip, asking for entry.  Ignis opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue gliding over Ravus’, tentatively exploring before he delved in with more confidence as he shifted closer.  Ravus brought up his prosthetic arm, bereft of its armour and wound it around Ignis’ slim waist, hauling the younger man into his lap.  The Advisor wrapped his legs around Ravus, draping his arms over his shoulders as the kisses continued, not at all perturbed by the manhandling, instead seeming to enjoy it.

  When Ravus pulled back to look at Ignis, his breath caught in his throat.  He was gloriously undone.  Eyes blown black, perfectly coifed hair becoming dishevelled, lips kiss swollen and reddened, cheeks pink and panting just as hard as Ravus was.  He had no doubt he was in a similar state to Ignis.

  “Stunning,” he whispered and Ignis flicked his gaze away shyly.  Ravus tilted his face back to him, “you are, exceedingly so,” he assured him, letting the honesty show in his tone.  “I would invite you to my room, however, I wish to do this properly with you, Ignis,” he said as he peppered kisses over a hot pink cheek.

  “You want to date me?” the question coming out in a hushed breathy whisper.

  “I wish to court you, Ignis, wine you, dine you, take you dancing, see the stars with you, and then, if you will have me, make love to you as you deserve.”

  “Oh,” Ignis murmured as his eyes went wide at the ardent declaration.

  “Is that amenable to you, my dear?” he asked softly stroking Ignis’ back.

  “Most definitely, Ravus,” Ignis replied with a smile that made Ravus’ heart beat faster in his chest.

 

  Their first two dates were rather public things, Ravus unsure he could keep his hands to himself if they had been held in private.  First a simple coffee date, having discovered Ignis’ love of the beverage, congratulating himself as he watched Ignis take a sip of his, taken black and without sugar, his eyes fluttering closed as he appreciated it.  It was entrancing to watch.

  Their second date was a tour of the Grand Library, Ravus insisting that Ignis should be the one to guide him through the bookshelves and show him his favourite things, marvelling in the way the Advisor would trail his long fingers over the shelves, eyes bright and intelligent as he spoke of the subject matter.  His voice was reverent when they reached the older sections, treating the books and scrolls with a deference that Ravus found enchanting.

  If he herded Ignis into a shadowed corner and kissed him soundly, who could possibly blame him.  Ignis certainly didn’t if the returning ardour was any indication, his deft hands circling Ravus’ waist and tugging him closer insistently.  The little whine from Ignis as he pulled back from that delicious mouth turned to a deep moan as Ravus bent his head and nibbled at the taut neck exposed by his collar.

  “Ravus,” Ignis whispered and pulled his hips flush, Ravus unable to control the rumble in his throat at the friction it provided.

  A polite cough had wrenched them apart somewhat guiltily, but the head librarian had merely smiled and suggested they take it elsewhere.  Ignis had flushed prettily, but the way he tucked his hand in Ravus’ as they walked out had set his heart racing all over again.  No-one sent judgemental glances their way, there were no hushed whispers as they traversed the corridors of the Citadel hand in hand, the only person who remarked on it was the Prince himself, smirking knowingly as he spotted them and sending Ignis a wink as he waved them on their way.

  “Noct!” Ignis admonished as he passed them, ducking his head, but the only reply from Noctis was an amused chuckle.

  Ravus had turned his head to see the Prince giving them an indulgent smile, looking pleased that his Advisor was hand in hand with the Prince of Tenebrae.

  “You two are close?” Ravus asked when Noctis was out of earshot.

  “Yes, we are, we were brought up together, I view him as a brother and I love him dearly.”  Ignis paused, “he has never treated me as a subordinate, always as a friend and confidant.”  Ignis swept his eyes up to Ravus, “the staff are quite scandalised by how we speak to each other.  I am deferential in public, but here, not so much.”

  Ravus laughed and tightened his grip on Ignis’ hand, “it is a relief to hear, I had been under the impression that the two of you were…romantically involved.  At least, that had been the rumour.”

  “Ahh, well, we were at one point, however we came to the conclusion that we worked better as ‘brothers’ than lovers, it was all very amicable, I can assure you, he’s very content with his boyfriend now.”  Ignis smiled softly, “we give each other romantic advice on occasion,” he added.

  “Well, I am pleased I do not have competition in that regard,” Ravus said, leaning towards Ignis as they made their way back outside and into the gardens.  “I would so hate to fight for your affections, and fighting Noctis for them could cause an international incident.”

  “Oh, no need to worry on that juncture, Ravus, though I am sure you will receive the ‘don’t hurt him’ speech at some point, we are protective of each other.  Poor Prompto nearly expired when I gave him the same speech, he is dreadfully scared that I will flay him alive should he transgress in some way, however, he needn’t worry, the young man is adorable.  And you should not be concerned either, I have an inkling you wouldn’t do anything dishonourable to me.”

  Ravus cupped Ignis’ cheek, sweeping his thumb over the bones under the skin, “never.”

 

  By their fifth date, Ravus was practically vibrating with need and Ignis had been enticingly seductive, growing bolder with each interaction.  The man was maddeningly distracting. 

  Ignis had invited him to watch him spar with a member of the Glaive after Ravus had expressed an interest in his weapons training.  Watching him spin and flip had been a revelation.  His grace and agility were intoxicating to watch.  As was the sweat dripping over his skin.  The honed physique he’d felt under his hands was more fully on display in the training arena, almost dancing around his opponent, lithe on his feet.  Thoroughly enamoured by the picture Ignis presented he startled when Noctis settled beside him with a cheeky grin.

  “He’s good, isn’t he?”

  “He is far better than that, Noctis, I have no doubt he is lethal when provoked, he is holding back out there,” Ravus said flicking his eyes back to Ignis.  “It is beautiful to see.”

  “You like him,” Noct said quietly.

  He turned his attention back to the Crown Prince for a moment, “I more than ‘like’ him, he is…” Ravus faltered unable to convey what he thought about the man who was parrying and countering with such deadly grace in the centre of the room.  He gave a little sigh as he looked back to see Ignis cartwheel and then sweep his long legs under his opponent, knocking him to the floor.

  “He’s Ignis,” Noct said simply and Ravus had to agree with that.  “I don’t need to give you the speech do I, you won’t hurt him, will you?”

  “No, I won’t, Noctis.  If he will allow me to, I will spend my life making him happy,” he admitted, a soft smile pulling at his lips.  He found himself smiling so much more these days, since Ignis had come into his life.

  Noctis inhaled sharply, “that serious, huh?”

  “I believe so, yes.  He is intelligent, and witty, graceful and so…beautiful, both inside and out.  I would be a fool to trifle with his affections.”

  Noctis smiled beside him and leaned closer, “that’s how he speaks about you, you know?”  Noct paused, then took a deep breath, “you live so far away though, how are you going to be with him when you’re apart?”

  He could see the worry in Noctis’ eyes, “I have had a thought about that, would you and your father grant me an interview, perhaps tomorrow?”

  “Yeah, sure, Clarus can set it up, should Iggy attend too?”

  “I would rather not, I have no wish to get his hopes up, and if what I propose comes to pass, I would like it to be a surprise for him,” Ravus answered, giving Noctis an enigmatic smile as he waited for Ignis to approach.

  “Right, I’ll keep him out of it, if I can, he’s pretty good at sussing out when shit’s going down though,” the Prince chuckled.

  “Oh, I am aware of that, I can assure you,” Ravus laughed as Ignis narrowed his eyes at them both, towel draped over his shoulders.

  “Aware of what, pray tell,” Ignis drawled, eyes flicking between the two Princes.  He raised an elegant brow when neither answered him.

  “I was telling Noctis that I am aware that you could set me on my derriere out there, should you wish,” Ravus said, covering, yet noting that the statement hadn’t fooled him for a second, however he let it drop.  Noctis sniggered behind his hand and left them alone.

  Ignis huffed in annoyance, a sound that Ravus couldn’t help but smile at even if it was aimed at him.  “I should shower,” Ignis stated flatly and Ravus stood quickly, pulling him close.  The green-eyed man gave a little squawk of shock, then melted into his embrace.

  “I promise, it is nothing to concern yourself with, darling,” he murmured into Ignis’ ear, arms enfolding him against his chest, not remotely caring about the state Ignis was in.  He inhaled deeply, the scent of sweat and Ignis’ inherent smell filling his nostrils.

  “Hmm,” Ignis hummed, then pushed Ravus back down on the bench and straddling him, capturing his mouth with his own in a searing kiss that left Ravus completely at his mercy, breathlessly staring up at the man in his lap.  Ignis smiled, a quirk of his lips that Ravus found to be diabolically sexy, and stood back up, sauntering to the showers with a definite swing to his hips that mesmerised the silver-haired Prince.

  “Well,” he breathed out to himself, enjoying that turn of events.  He knew Ignis was a passionate man, his name utterly appropriate, but having Ignis display his want like that, in such a way had tightened Ravus’ pants uncomfortably.  He sat stunned for several minutes, trying to control his reaction.  “Gods,” he whispered.  He rose carefully when Ignis returned, noting the way his hair fell over his forehead, bereft of the styling he usually did and Ravus stood stock still as he took in the change it made to his appearance.  He strode over to Ignis, sweeping him into his arms, “how is it that you are even more alluring every time I see you?”

  “Ravus,” Ignis whispered, ducking his head to rest against his shoulder.

  He tilted Ignis’ face up, “my rooms, this evening, dinner, please?”

  Ignis bit his lip as he took in the implication of them being totally alone in the quarters that Ravus had been assigned for his stay.  Ravus swept the ash brown hair to the side, toying with the whisper soft strands in his fingers, waiting patiently for Ignis to decide.  “Alright,” he murmured after a moment, snuggling into his arms more.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  Ravus paced in his quarters, spinning to check the little dining table that had been set up, then striding to the bathroom to assess his own appearance in the full-length mirror.  He’d opted for a dark shirt and pants, trying to convey a more relaxed self, one that was at odds with how he felt.  He tugged at the cuffs of his shirt, then rolled them up, grimacing at the prosthetic.  Ignis didn’t seem bothered by it and he tried to push out his own issues with the false limb.  At least it wasn’t encased in the metallic armour, but it was very obviously a replacement.  He flexed the hand, sighing deeply.  The technology employed in its creation resulted in some feeling in it, something he was grateful for.  He’d be able to touch Ignis with it and feel him beneath his fingertips.  Not as much as his real hand, but it was something, nonetheless.  He did have to be careful with it, it was extraordinarily strong.  He had no wish to hurt Ignis.  In any way.

  Sweeping his hair back he appraised himself once more, one icy blue eye, the other mauve staring back at him.  He knew he looked dour at times, frightening even to some, however Ignis had never displayed the slightest hesitation in accepting him as he was.

  All thought flew away as a tentative knock sounded on his door.  He stalked to it and wrenched it open a little harder than he intended in his haste and spied a startled Ignis on his doorstep.  He bit his lip at the widened green eyes behind the slim frames of his glasses and gestured him in without a word.  Ignis stepped in and halted at the sight of the table, but his eyes darted to the bedroom door before flicking back to Ravus.  The Prince took the moment to ogle Ignis’ ass, tightly encased in his dress pants, almost hidden by the untucked casual shirt.  A very good look on the Advisor.

  “You look positively edible,” Ravus murmured reaching out and beckoning Ignis closer.

  “And you are dashing as always,” Ignis retorted softly stepping into his arms.  Ravus gave a little shiver as deft fingers ghosted up his prosthetic arm exposed by his rolled-up sleeve.  Ignis’ eyes darkened when he felt the motion move through Ravus.  “You can feel that?  With this, I mean…if that’s not rude for me to ask?”

  “No, no, of course it’s not, darling, I can feel you, better with the other, however it has some semblance of sensitivity,” he explained as Ignis trailed his fingers over it again.  Gods, something so simple as a caress had him quivering.  “That feels…nice.  It has been long since anyone touched me there like that, if ever.  Most find it…disturbing.”

  “I do not, it is part of you, is it not?” Ignis asked, eyes locking with Ravus’ mismatched ones earnestly.

  “It is,” Ravus agreed.  His breath hitched as Ignis smiled up at him.  “Shall we eat, my dear?  Wine?”

  Ignis smiled again, brighter than before, feeling the held back tension in Ravus’ posture, “may I have a kiss first?” he asked in a playful tone, purposely fluttering his lashes at Ravus.  He groaned thickly and pulled Ignis in more, dipping his head and capturing those lovely lips in answer, forcing himself to step back after a moment.

  “Coquet,” he whispered and Ignis gave him a smug sexy smirk.  He knew thoroughly what he was doing.  “You do realise I am caught in your web, and completely at ease being there?”  He led Ignis to the table and pulled out his chair with a flourish earning him a dark little chuckle.

  “As much as I am in yours, Ravus Nox Fleuret,” Ignis answered as he sat, resting his elbows on the table and staring intently at Ravus as he pulled the cart with their meals closer.

  Ravus smiled back at him and placed Ignis’ plate in front of him noting the pleased look in Ignis’ eyes.  “To your liking, sir?” he asked with a cock of his head.

  “Very much so…how did you know?” he queried softly.

  Ravus placed his own plate at his place on the table and sat across from Ignis, “I must confess, a certain…shall we say, little bird told me it was a favourite of yours.”

  Ignis threw his head back and laughed, exposing the line of his throat, “Noctis!  The _raven_ you speak of?”

  “One and the same,” he confirmed, lifting his fork to his lips and pausing with it close to his mouth as he watched Ignis gently wrap his lips around the tines of his fork and sample the paella.  How was it that Ignis could make something as mundane as eating seem so sensual and seductive?  “I would have cooked for you myself, however, I lack the facilities in here to put it to justice, so I must admit to prevailing myself of the Citadel kitchens.”

  “You are of a culinary mind, Ravus?”

  “A little, not quite to this standard, I confess,” he answered after a sip of his wine.  “I do hear that you are quite the chef, I had a rather long conversation with the Crown Prince in regards to your efforts.”

  “Ahhh,” Ignis mused, “I assume he mentioned those blasted pastries I have been trying to perfect, I never quite get them correct.”  He sighed, “I shall crack it one day, I am sure, I know I am missing something crucial.”

  “He did say something regarding pastries, a Tenebraen delicacy by all accounts, however I can only think of one that he may be referring to.  It is a favourite of Lunafreya’s.”

  “That would be the one I am sure, Noct came back from his trip there absolutely gushing about how good they were.  I have been attempting them ever since.”

  “Do you use fresh Ulwaat berries, they have a distinctly different taste to the tinned variety?”

  Ignis looked at him blankly for a moment, then snapped his fingers, “that’s it!  That’s the berry, Noct could never remember what they were called, I have tried raspberries and blackberries, every bloody berry I could think of.”  He looked distinctly pleased to have the solution.

  Ravus laughed, “they are difficult to procure here, I imagine, though I am sure you are resourceful enough to find some.”

  “Indeed,” Ignis purred.  Ravus had the impression he would be at the markets in the morning looking for some of the elusive fruit.

  Wine and conversation flowed as dusk fell outside the windows of the Citadel, Ravus more than a little lost in the cadence of Ignis’ voice.  He’d gradually shifted his own chair closer to Ignis’, so that by the time they were ready for dessert he was almost beside him.  He placed his good hand on Ignis’ thigh, using his other hand to spear up a piece of cake and bring it to Ignis’ mouth, entranced as Ignis locked teal eyes on his, delicately taking it into his mouth and giving a hum of appreciation at the taste.

  “Shall we retire to the couch?” Ravus asked once the cake had been consumed.

  “I would rather somewhere more _intimate_ ,” Ignis said quietly, the hint of a blush to his cheeks.  He inhaled shakily, “I wish to make the most of the time we have.”

  Ravus withdrew his hand from Ignis’ thigh, earning a slight pout, but it was quickly replaced with a far more salacious glance when he held that same hand out and pulled Ignis to his feet.  “There will never be enough time with you, ever.”  The ardent assertion brought more colour to Ignis’ cheeks and some to his own.  “I do believe I could spend eternity with you and still want more time,” he murmured and brushed a kiss over a heated cheekbone.  He pulled back and looked deep into eyes that shifted from peridot to jade to emerald to teal and back again.  “I think I may love you Ignis, I have never known love before, yet with you…” he trailed off as Ignis surged up on his toes and tugged him down into a searing kiss, his tongue dancing against Ravus’ fervently.

  “I love you too, from almost the first moment I saw you, I have been captivated by you,” Ignis murmured against his lips.  Ravus smiled and kissed him again, lifting him and Ignis wrapped his long legs around his waist, clinging onto the taller man.  Ravus gasped when Ignis nibbled at his earlobe, sinking his teeth in, “take me to bed.”

  The demand, growled in his ear, made Ravus shiver.  He pushed open the bedroom door and deposited Ignis on the bed with a bounce, Ignis outright giggling, face flushed as Ravus dove down and covered his body with his own, seeking his mouth hungrily.  Ignis giggled again and pushed at Ravus, his deft fingers working at the buttons on Ravus’ shirt.

  “Oh my,” Ignis whispered, his voice hushed, fingers tracing over Ravus’ pectorals.  Ravus winced a little when the tips of those clever fingers found the edge of the scars on his upper chest near his shoulder.  Ignis looked up at him, concern in his jade eyes.  Ravus tilted his head away only to have it forced back.  “You are beautiful, all of you is beautiful, Ravus.”

  Ravus gave a shaky laugh, then a moan slipped from his lips as Ignis bent his head and kissed across the scars, worshipping them.  “Ignis?”

  “Hush, let me…”

  Ravus felt mildly hysterical, his laughter bubbling up as Ignis swept his shirt off his shoulders, exposing the place where his prosthetic joined his shoulder.  Every other intimate encounter he’d had since the installation of his new arm had involved him leaving his shirt on, open, yet he had always refused to take it off entirely, letting the fabric cover the worst of the scars and hide the join.  This was the most exposed he’d ever felt, but Ignis was being gentle, reverent in every touch and kiss, taking control from Ravus and leading him to a place of acceptance.  Once his shirt fell to the floor, Ignis ran his hands up the revealed arm, knowing the taller man could feel it.  Ignis shifted around and stood behind him, feather light kisses pressed to his shoulder as hands fluttered over his skin and came to rest on his chest, Ignis moulding himself to his back, his warmth radiating through Ravus.

  The white-haired Prince raised both hands and covered Ignis’, tilting his head back to rest against the wonderous man behind him.  Ignis breathed out slowly, his hands gliding down Ravus’ stomach, almost tickling with his whispering touches.  Ravus reached up with one hand, curling it into Ignis’ ash brown hair, so soft, moaning quietly as Ignis nibbled at his shoulder and across to his exposed neck, licking at the corded muscles.  He twisted in Ignis’ grip and faced him, cupping his face gently in both hands, pressing their lips together.  The kiss quickly evolved into something more passionate, Ignis wrapping his arms around Ravus, pulling them flush, his blunt nails scraping down the planes of the Prince’s back, urgent, fevered.  Ravus insinuated his hands between their bodies and scrabbled at the buttons on Ignis’ shirt, thoroughly inelegant in his motions in his desperation to feel Ignis’ bared skin under his fingers.  He shoved it off his shoulders and Ignis flapped his arms in an effort to remove it entirely, grasping hold of Ravus again as it fluttered into a pool of fabric on the floor behind him, heedless of it as their bared chests met for the first time. 

  Ignis pulled their mouths apart, panting hard as he gazed up at Ravus, rolling his hips forward in a deliberate, sinuous move that caused Ravus to growl deep in his throat and dip his head to capture kiss swollen lips with his again.  He slid his hands down Ignis’ back, fingers slipping into the waistband of the Advisor’s pants.  He smiled against Ignis’ mouth at the needy whine from his lover, walking him back towards the bed again.

  Ignis bumped against the edge of the bed and sat, his deft hands shifting to the button on Ravus’ pants, keeping his darkened teal eyes on blue and mauve as he slipped it free, a teasing pressure applied to Ravus’ groin as he pulled the zipper down.  Ravus was fast discovering that Ignis was an enticing mixture of passionate and teasing with a touch of hesitant shyness that was soon over-ridden by his desire.  The man was seductive with every move he made, nothing calculated, yet thoroughly salacious.

  Ignis pushed Ravus’ pants down his thighs letting them drop to the floor and the Prince flicked them off, urging Ignis to lay back, using his prosthetic to hold himself up over him as his other hand coasted down a toned stomach quivering beneath his touch, meeting the soft hair above the waistband before he moved to the button, then zip, freeing Ignis to his exploring hand.  Ignis tipped his head back as Ravus fondled his burgeoning erection through his underwear.

  “Ravus,” Ignis moaned softly, his deep voice hoarse as he writhed under Ravus’ ministrations.  The Prince leaned back and pulled the pants down and off as Ignis lifted his hips to assist, arching his back.  Ravus’ breath hitched as he swept his eyes over the sight Ignis presented.

  Ravus found himself thanking the Cosmos for Ignis as he drank in the man under him, savouring every inch of his honed form.  He ghosted his hands up Ignis’ thighs, over the jut of his hips, featherlight touches over Ignis’ stomach, feeling the muscles clench beneath his fingertips.  Ignis blinked lazily, lashes fluttering as Ravus reached up and cupped his chest, thumbs teasing peaked nipples.

  Ignis reached up and removed glasses gone askew and tossed them onto the bedside table, surging up and pulling Ravus back down, fingers tangling in silver locks, kissing hungrily as their almost naked bodies met again.  Ravus groaned thickly as Ignis wrapped long legs around his waist, canting his hips up for friction.

  Ignis had complete control of the situation and Ravus gave it to him gladly, easing into Ignis’ arms as if he had always been there.  As if he belonged there.  His body singing, heart racing as he thrust his tongue into Ignis’ mouth, his moan swallowed by his green-eyed lover.  It all felt so different.  Ignis’ touches brimming over with affection, continual gentle caresses coupled with glances that held nothing back, full of what Ignis felt.  Having never experienced it before, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest, overwhelming Ravus to the point of tears. 

  “Ravus?” Ignis spoke softly, cupping his face.

  He collapsed down over Ignis, enfolded in his arms, “I’m sorry, I just…no-one has ever shown themselves so clearly to me.”  He rolled them over to their sides, brushing his nose against Ignis’ and drew in a harsh breath to calm himself.  “No-one has ever made me feel so…loved as you do with every…everything you do.  I love you, Ignis.”

  “Oh, Ravus, my love,” Ignis whispered, “you deserve love and I feel honoured to be the one to show you, to be yours.”

  “And I am yours, Ignis,” Ravus said, giving Ignis a soft smile.  Ignis lit up at his words, his eyes bright, lips curling into a beautiful smile that made Ravus’ breath hitch. 

  “Show me,” he said, tangling their legs together, shifting so they were pressed against each other again. 

  Ravus threw his head back and laughed heartily, tears forgotten, “who would ever suspect what a salaciously _horny_ man you are underneath?  It is delightful, especially as it is myself that gets to experience it.”

  Ignis chuckled darkly, sending a thrill through Ravus as he felt a wandering hand squeeze his backside, another tweaking his nipple sharply.  “I think we have waited long enough, I want you.”

  “Mmm, demanding too, even better,” Ravus murmured, nuzzling his nose into Ignis’ hair.

  Ignis sniggered, “I had thought you might prefer someone…submissive.”

  Ravus stole a kiss, curling his hands in Ignis’ ashy brown locks, “oh no, my dear.  You are not the submissive type, that was obvious the moment I met you.  I want you to tell me exactly what you want.  I want to make your body _sing_.”

  Ignis mewled softly and Ravus felt his deft hands scrabbling down his chest, over his stomach inexorable in their path to his groin.  “Ravus, will you stop dithering, and _do_ it, you are driving me insane.”

  Ravus bit back his retort, sensing just how desperate Ignis was becoming.  The last thing he wanted was an angry Ignis on his hands.  Grasping Ignis’ hand, he slid a finger into his mouth, suckling on it, curling his tongue around it.  Ignis moaned softly, his eyes dilating to the point Ravus couldn’t distinguish the bright green.  Ravus held Ignis’ wrist, sliding his tongue out to curl around another digit, urging Ignis to push it between his lips.  The moment Ravus had both fingers in his mouth he suckled down on them, Ignis’ own mouth dropped open, eyes fixated on Ravus.

  Ravus pushed Ignis onto his back and straddled his hips, leaning down as he let the fingers slide from his mouth, capturing Ignis’ lips.  Ignis’ hips canted up, seeking friction, friction Ravus gave him with his own roll of the hips.  Thin, damp pieces of fabric were in the way, Ravus growing just as impatient as Ignis, slipping his fingers under the waistband, dragging his knuckles over quivering skin.  Ignis lifted his ass off the bed, encouraging Ravus to divest him of the unwanted restriction.

  Ravus sat back, hands gliding down Ignis’ thighs, underwear moving with him, the green-eyed man whimpering as his cock sprang free to Ravus’ hungry gaze.

  The moment Ravus tossed the scrap of fabric away, he dove down, tongue flicking around the head.  Ignis started shifting, unable to keep still as Ravus licked up and down his shaft, tracing every vein, a desperately needy whine reaching his ears.  Long fingers pulled his silver hair from his face, curling around the nape of his neck, and he could feel the shake in Ignis’ fingers against his skin.  He glanced up to see Ignis arching his back, stomach muscles clenching and flexing, his chest rising and falling in sharp little motions.

  “Oh, dear Gods!” Ignis exclaimed, hushed and breathless, as Ravus took him in fully, circling his tongue around the swollen head. He palmed at Ignis’ heavy balls, massaging, tugging, and letting a long middle finger explore, over his perineum, teasing at his rim.  Ignis writhed above him, spreading his legs wider, pushing gently against Ravus’ scalp, mewling as Ravus let him push his cock deeper into his mouth and throat.  Forcing down his gag reflex, he swallowed around him, his false hand at Ignis’ hip.  Against his finger, he could feel Ignis’ ring clenching, the twitch of his cock against his tongue, the cry of “please, please,” echoing in his ears.

  Kicking his own underwear off, Ravus retrieved the bottle of lubricant he’d purchased earlier in the day in hopes that they would end up exactly where they were.  The snap of the cap garnered him a sharp, eager glance from Ignis, tongue running over his teeth, his gaze thoroughly salacious and debauched.  Locking eyes with him, Ravus slid a slick finger over the ring of muscle watching Ignis tip his head back, exposing the long line of his throat, hands fisted in the sheets.  Gods, he was stunning.

  He took his time sliding his first finger into the deliciously tight heat of Ignis’ ass, infinitely careful in his ministrations, ghosting the tip over Ignis’ prostate.  Ignis’ reaction to that initial pass was explosive, his back coming up off the bed, hips grinding down on Ravus’ finger greedily, his groan visceral.  He wasted no time pushing the second finger in beside the first, gratified by Ignis’ deep satisfied sigh of pleasure.  The little noises Ignis tried to restrain were beautiful in Ravus’ opinion, needing to hear more.  Scissoring his fingers, curling them with a flick of his wrist, Ravus wrapped the fingers of his prosthetic around his own length, stroking slowly, growling as Ignis clenched down in his fingers particularly hard.

  “Soon, darling,” he whispered, soothing Ignis’ erratic movements with a soft kiss to the jut of his hip.  He wasn’t sure if Ignis heard him, the young Advisor rocking his hips down onto Ravus’ fingers, fucking himself open desperately.  Ravus tried to keep the thrusts of his fingers deliberate and sure, yet with Ignis moving as he was it was increasingly difficult.

  “Ravus, please…” Ignis ground out through gritted teeth.

  Ravus pulled his fingers from Ignis’ ass, groping for the bottle he knelt between Ignis’ parted thighs, slicking himself up, he grasped hold of his shaft and positioned the head at Ignis’ reddened entrance.

  “Are you ready, dove?” he asked, locking his mismatched eyes with Ignis’ blearily lust-hazed ones.

  Ignis grunted in frustration, “so very ready, Ravus,” he almost spat.  Ravus might have chuckled at the ire in Ignis’ tone had it not been for his own urgency.

  Ignis gasped loudly, gripping hold of Ravus’ shoulders as the Prince pushed in, blinking, muscles tensed.  Ravus dropped his head, screwing his eyes shut, quivering as he held back from thrusting into Ignis without thought.  He slowly rolled his hips forward, inch by inch penetrating until he could go no further, his own hissed sigh drowned out by Ignis’ moan.  Ignis clutched, fluttering around him, adjusting, panting as Ravus held still.

  Then Ignis wrapped his long legs around Ravus’ waist, hooking his ankles together behind his back, arms drawing Ravus down over him, mouth seeking his, rocking and grinding against Ravus, fitful little motions that had Ravus moaning into Ignis’ neck.  Balancing himself on the elbow of his prosthetic arm, Ravus gripped ashy brown locks in his fist and angled Ignis’ head up, licking a stripe up the column of his lover’s neck, feeling the fluttering of his pulse against his tongue, the erratic beating like the wings of a caged bird.  He captured Ignis’ mouth, tongue seeking entry, thrusting into his mouth as he began to move his hips, in and out, sinuous rolls as Ignis rose to meet him in every way.

  “Astrals,” Ravus panted when he pulled back, resting his forehead against Ignis’.  “You feel astounding.”  He rubbed his nose along Ignis’, their lips meeting in a fleeting little touch, breathing the same air as Ravus continued his glacial assault.  The satiny heat of Ignis around his shaft brought Ravus close to the edge regardless of his pace, forcing him to still, resting his forehead against Ignis’ again.  “Y…you are going to unman me, Ignis.”

  Ignis gave a little wanton moan at his words, “and you are taking me apart.”  Ignis’ hand snuck down between their slick flesh, past his own cock to where Ravus was plugging his ass.  Ravus groaned at the feeling of Ignis’ seeking fingers stroking along the part of his shaft not buried deep inside him.  Ignis tipped his head back, teeth digging into his lip as he curled his fingers around the base, tight and secure.  Ravus let out a shaky gasp, nuzzling ignis’ neck.

  Ravus gave a tentative rock of his hips, delving into Ignis and pulling back until he was only just inside, breathing carefully, trying to force the coil in his gut to abate.  He was more than a little embarrassed at how close and how quickly he’d gotten to the point of orgasm, until he sat back, hands on Ignis’ thighs and took in how undone Ignis was.  Not only do Ignis have his fingers wrapped around Ravus’ cock, his own was trapped, flushed red, leaking freely over his fingers, trying to prolong it for them both.

  His embarrassment leached away at the sight, rolling his hips forward slowly until he was almost flush with Ignis’ ass.  He batted Ignis’ hands away, “let it happen, love, we…we have all night.”

  Ignis peered up at him through ashy locks of hair falling into his eyes and nodded.  Ignis’ lashes fluttered as Ravus pulled back again, his mouth falling open, “ohhh.”  When Ravus pushed back in, Ignis clenched down hard, his thighs gripping Ravus as he canted his hips up.  “I…I wanted it to last…”

  “S…so did I, but…it’s the first time…we can do long and slow…another time,” Ravus murmured as he slid in and out.  Ignis whimpered, his hands reaching up to Ravus’ chest, splaying out across his pectorals, clutching and releasing with every thrust of Ravus’ hips.

  Ravus lifted Ignis’ ass up off the bed and slammed in, growling as Ignis cried out, his name a mess of garbled sound.

  “There!  Yes, there,” Ignis pleaded, his deep voice hoarse, arching his back.  Ravus ground into him, circling his hips as Ignis began to writhe against him.  He pulled back again, his eyes locked on Ignis, waiting until Ignis blinked up at him blearily through his lust fog and thrust back in as hard as he could.  Ravus continued the same way, a deep, hard thrust followed by a grind, pulling back and holding them both on the edge of madness before slamming in again. 

  “Gods,” Ravus stuttered, slumping over Ignis, his hips moving of their own volition, orgasm barrelling down on him like a freight train out of control.  The spring in his gut wound tighter and tighter, the muscles in his jaw aching from clenching his teeth.

  “I…I…I need…need to come,” Ignis sobbed, “please…”

  Ravus nodded his agreement, rutting against Ignis mindlessly, groaning as Ignis’ ass became like a vice around him.  Muscled thighs stiffened around him, Ignis’ chest pressed flush against his own, Ravus twisted his head to glance at Ignis as his release came with the softest of moans through parted swollen lips.  Ravus captured his mouth, thrusting his tongue in as he shoved in deep, spilling into Ignis’ heat with a visceral cry that his lover swallowed down into his own mouth, his vision bleeding to white, the blood rushing through his veins thrumming in his ears.

  Gasping for air, he felt Ignis curl his arms around his back, breathless kisses pressed to his cheek and brow.  Ignis hissed as Ravus pulled himself out and rolled to splay out on the bed next to him, as sated as he had ever been.  Twisting his head, he found Ignis wide-eyed and flushed, staring at him.

  Ravus laughed softly, “I apologise, darling…the anticipation…”

  Ignis cut him off with a searing kiss, his hands tangling in Ravus’ silvery hair.  “It was better than I imagined, it was exquisite.  Don’t you dare apologise for making me feel so…” Ignis waved his hand uselessly, unable to express it. 

  “Boneless?” 

  Ignis chuckled, “yes, that…and so much more.”

  Brushing Ignis’ hair off his forehead, Ravus smiled at him, “it has never been like that…I…losing control so completely…I felt so…free.”  He struggled to convey what he had felt, what he was still feeling.  “Being with you…it’s like breathing.”

  Ignis hummed agreement, snuggling against Ravus’ side, entwining his legs with Ravus’, “like being in a freefall, yet…secure.”

  “I love you,” he whispered, stroking the sharp line of Ignis’ jaw.

  “I love you too, Ravus,” Ignis murmured, his smile soft and adoring.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  Just as Ravus was silently congratulating himself on successfully distracting Ignis long enough to have his meeting with King Regis, he strolled around the corner of the hallway and almost ran into his boyfriend.  Escorting Noctis.  Who looked like he wanted to crawl through the nearest window.

  “Ahh, I had thought you were at the market, Ignis…” Ravus spluttered.

  Ignis smirked.  But there was something…hard about his gaze, something Ravus worried about.

  Damnit all.  He _knew_.  Somehow, he just knew that Ravus had this meeting and had tried to keep him away.  He had thought (stupidly, obviously) that speaking of the Ulwaat berries again would send Ignis straight to the markets himself.  Apparently not.

  “Oh, the berries?  Yes, well, I have a rather excellent contact and she has gone to pick them up for me.”  The smug look Ignis gave him made Ravus grimace.

  “Sorry, Ravus,” Noctis mumbled from beside his Advisor.  “He’s got access to Dad’s schedule.”

  Ravus groaned, of course Ignis had the King’s schedule and of course the meeting with himself had been put into it.

  “What I wish to know is why the secrecy, Ravus?  Why did you wish to exclude me?”

  Ravus snapped his attention back to Ignis, the hint of trepidation in his tone, his eyes locking on his own mismatched ones, pinning him to the spot and demanding an answer.

  Ravus extended his hand, “come.”

  Ignis narrowed his bright green eyes behind his glasses, stiffening at the command.

  “Why?”

  “Ignis, please, I will explain,” Ravus pleaded softly.

  For a long moment he thought Ignis was going to refuse, but then Ignis sighed and took his hand.  Ravus sent Noctis a quick glance asking for a moment before he led Ignis away, back around the corner to a small sitting area.  Once they were both seated he tried to take Ignis’ hand in his again, however Ignis sat ramrod straight in the chair and stared at the floor.  Ravus slumped.  He’d hurt him.  The very last thing he ever wanted to do.

  “Why, Ravus…I thought…”

  “Oh, Ignis, my love, I did not intend for you to feel this way, I…I merely…Ignis, I want to stay, I want to be with you.  I thought to speak to Regis about how I might make that happen.”

  Ignis raised his eyes to Ravus’, his posture relaxing a little, “you would…sacrifice everything for me, leave your home?”

  Ravus slipped from his seat, kneeling in front of Ignis, grasping his hands between his own.  “I would do anything to be with you, it is not a sacrifice to me.”

  “Ravus!  You are Prince of Tenebrae, you have responsibilities…your mother, your sister…” Ignis trailed off.

  “My mother rules Tenebrae, my sister will come after her, I will never be on the throne, it is not our way.  Listen to me, dove,” he urged, searching Ignis’ gaze.  “I have always been…trapped in Tenebrae, I cannot be myself there…I have tried so hard to prove myself worthy of my position, yet I have never felt at peace, whole.”  He cupped Ignis’ pale cheek, “not until I came here and found you.”

  “But, I could…” Ignis started.

  “No, you could not, I will not uproot you from your life here, you are outstanding at what you do, you love your job, you love your home, you belong here,” he said urgently, stroking his cheek.  “I want to ask Regis if there might be some role I could fulfil here, or failing that I will come, be an ordinary citizen.”

  Ignis gave a little hysterical laugh, “you?  Ordinary?  You are anything but.”  He took a deep breath, trying to calm his agitated nerves, eyes slipping closed.

  Ravus pulled him to his feet, taking Ignis’ place on the seat and settling Ignis on his lap.  He wrapped his arms securely around him, nuzzling his neck, “I love you, Ignis.  I realise we have not been together very long, however, I know what I want and that is you, to be with you.  My mother and Lunafreya understand, I promise you.”  He tilted Ignis’ face towards him, “I should have spoken to you about this first, I thought to spare you the worry.  Instead I caused more by being secretive.  I am deeply sorry I did that to you.”

  Ignis inhaled deeply, resting his forehead against Ravus’.  “I admit I began to question everything, I know that you meant what you said when you told me how you feel, yet I let my insecurities get the better of me.”

  “Ignis, no, don’t take the blame on yourself, I am at fault.  I will never keep anything from you again,” Ravus whispered.

  They were interrupted by Noctis poking his head around the corner and clearing his throat.

  “Ahh, guys, Dad is ready,” the Prince stage-whispered.

  “Ravus will be there momentarily, Noct,” Ignis answered, lifting from Ravus’ lap.

  “No, we _both_ will be there,” Ravus insisted, grasping Ignis’ hand and leading him back to the King’s office.

  “You do not need to cater to my silly whims, Ravus, if you wish to still speak to King Regis in private, it is alright,” Ignis hissed in his ear.

  “It is not a silly whim, dove, this concerns you, so you should be there with me,” he shushed Ignis, finger to his lips, watching Ignis roll his eyes at the gesture.  Noctis snorted and Ignis rounded on him, eyes narrowed to slits.  Noctis quailed and pushed past into his father’s office, eager to be out of reach.

  When Ravus herded Ignis through the door, they found Noctis whispering furiously to his father, Regis chuckling.

  “Ignis, my boy, Noctis tells me he thinks you are about to extract some sort of revenge on him,” Regis boomed across the office, Noct throwing his hands up in disgust.

  “You are the worst!” Noct muttered, slumping in the nearest chair, crossing his arms and pointedly ignoring the rest of them.  Regis merely laughed at his son’s antics.

  “I envision a healthy amount of vegetables in his future, Your Majesty,” Ignis said, smiling serenely at the King.  “Oh, and Noct, I won’t be able to attend those meetings for you this week, you shall have to do it.”

  “Ignis, this is my fault, not Noctis’, he was acting under my instruction,” Ravus murmured.

  “It will not kill him, despite the inordinate amount of complaining he will most likely do, and besides, I intend to take a few days off.  If you are so determined to stay, I thought we could look for a new apartment.  Mine is adequate for one, but if we are really doing this, then something larger will be required.”  Ignis smiled up at him softly, eyes shining.

  “Ahh,” Ravus blinked, dumbfounded for a moment. 

  Regis clapped his hands together, glancing from Ravus to Ignis, “so, what is this about?”

  Ravus pulled his brain back into gear, thrusting away Ignis’ statement for analysis later, “I wish to apply for a job, here, in Insomnia.  I would like to move here, permanently.”

  Regis tilted his head and beamed, “well, that is a pleasant surprise, Ravus.”  He turned to Ignis, “I assume this is because of you, my boy and the smile that has been on your face recently.”

  Ignis smiled as he ducked his head, “perhaps,” he demurred, fooling absolutely no-one.

  Regis chuckled, clapping Ignis on the shoulder, “no need to hide how happy you are, I have known you far too long for that to work, Ignis.”

  “Indeed, Your Majesty,” Ignis drawled.

  “He’s a second son to me, Ravus, if having you here makes him happy, then I will do what I can to assist you.  Does your Mother know of your plan?” Regis turned a sharp hazel gaze on the Prince.

  “I have informed her of my wishes,” he said, inclining his head.

  “Does the Queen approve?” Regis asked pointedly, “I would not wish to go against her wishes, Ravus, however much I want to help you…and Ignis.”

  “Mother would prefer I stay, but she knows my reasons and understands them, she has left the ultimate decision in my hands,” Ravus answered, shifting his eyes quickly to Ignis then back to Regis.  “As I explained to Ignis, I would like to make a life for myself, somewhere I feel at peace.”  He sighed, “I am somewhat superfluous in Tenebrae, so if I cannot be useful here I will be happy enough to simply immigrate as an ordinary citizen,” he added.

  Ignis stifled a snort of amusement which Regis ignored.

  “You have expertise we may find useful, Ravus, I will speak with Cor and Clarus, see what we can come up with,” the King said, rubbing his hands together.

  “I will present my paperwork to your offices within the next day or so, to apply for residency,” the silver-haired Prince replied, inclining his head with respect and thanks.  It was a great weight from his shoulders, the first step taken towards the life he wanted.  Next was to resign his commissions in Tenebrae formally, something he had told his mother he was going to do regardless of the outcome.  He needed something different.  He was tired of being viewed as the trophy Prince, little more than a title.  In Lucis he could carve a new life.  He would still be a Prince, but he could also be a person here.  Noctis was Crown Prince of Lucis, Regis the King, Ravus would not be ruling anymore than he would have in Tenebrae.

  Regis startled Ravus out of his musings, clapping his hands together, “now then, shall we have something to eat?”

 

  The next few days were rather busy, submitting his paperwork and viewing apartments with Ignis, amused in the extreme by the young Advisor’s exacting standards.  Despite the to-ing and fro-ing, he felt relaxed, calm, enjoying the time with his lover, laughing as he tutted over various things he kept finding wrong with every apartment they had seen thus far.  Ravus would have been happy to move into the apartment that Ignis currently occupied, anywhere that Ignis was really would be fine, but his boyfriend insisted, and he was learning quickly that when Ignis insisted, it was best to go along with it.

  “What exactly was wrong with that one, dove?” Ravus asked as they exited yet another discarded choice.

  “No closet space to speak of, the bathroom was miniscule, and that kitchen was abysmal,” Ignis stated succinctly.

  Ahh, the kitchen.  So far, that was Ignis’ pet peeve with every single listing they had gone to.  He supposed he could not blame Ignis really, the man loved to cook.

  He pulled the estate agent to the side, “this is not working, we need something with a well appointed kitchen, a good sized bathroom, if we expand the search area, would that help?  Something with a room we could convert to a study, perhaps?”

  “Ahh, yes,” the agent said, open a screen on his tablet, “I think we have something that might suit.”  He showed Ravus the pictures he had of the apartment.  Ravus liked what he saw.

  “Ignis, love, what about this one?”  He beckoned Ignis to his side, taking the tablet from the agent and showing him the pictures.  Ignis hummed thoughtfully, but frowned when he saw the address.  “I know it’s a little further from the Citadel than you would like, however we could convert one of the rooms into a study for you, so you could do some work from home.”

  Ignis’ expression softened, “that...that could work.  I was concerned about having to travel too far, yet if I can bring work home, it would not be as much of an issue.”

  “Precisely,” Ravus smiled down at Ignis and handed the tablet back, “could we view this today?”

 

  A week later, after viewing the apartment, signing the paperwork and packing up Ignis’ old place, they moved in.  Ravus’ things from Tenebrae had been sent by his mother, his boxes sitting in amongst Ignis’.  The pair of them stood in the middle of the lounge area, looking about themselves, marvelling that it was theirs, while the movers wrestled with the larger pieces of furniture, including their new bed.

  “I know we did this quickly, but it feels right,” Ravus murmured, lips in Ignis’ hair, drinking in his scent.

  Ignis chuckled, “I am sure there are some out there who think we are mad for moving in together so fast,” he said softly.  “I do not share that view.  I knew right away you were the one for me.”

  “As did I, my dove,” he said, caressing Ignis’ cheek.  “Every moment I have spent with you since then has only confirmed it for me.”

  Ignis hummed, leaning into Ravus’ hand, “we should start unpacking,” he sighed, glancing at the boxes strewn about them.

  “Ever the practical man,” Ravus smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind Ignis’ ear.

  “One with an ulterior motive,” Ignis flashed him a sly smile.  “I can hardly drag you to bed when the mattress is still propped against the wall and I have no idea currently which box the linens are in.”

  Ravus laughed.  “Ulterior motive indeed.  Well, shall we rectify that situation, then.”

  In general, Ravus deferred to Ignis as to where things should be placed but was surprised when Ignis informed him he had free reign in the bedroom.  He received an amused quirk of Ignis’ lips when he gave him a lecherous leer at that.

  “Later,” Ignis murmured, brushing past him with a stroke to his chest, heading to the kitchen to unpack his cooking things.

  As the afternoon wore on, the apartment began to look less like a repository for boxes and a jumble of furniture and more like a home.

  Ignis poked his head into the bedroom as Ravus finished making the bed, but he was unable to coax his boyfriend into ‘testing’ it out.  “I need to do some grocery shopping,” Ignis said.

  Ravus looked around the bedroom, “I will come with you, if you can drop me off somewhere I can shop for some lamps and so on.”

  Ignis’ style in the old apartment had been distinctly modern, yet he’d seen his green eyes go bright at several antiques when they had purchased the bed, itself an antique four poster.  Ravus had decided that he would add to that theme with a few accessories as a surprise for Ignis.  He wanted their bedroom to be a haven.  A warm, luxurious cocoon.

  Ignis narrowed his eyes, but gestured for them to leave, both scooping up their new keys with a shared grin.

  As Ignis pulled his car out of the underground garage, Ravus’ phone rang.  He grimaced when he saw the name on the screen.  With a quick glance of apology to Ignis he answered.

  “Loqi,” he said tersely.

  “You’re leaving,” Loqi accused down the line, his tone petulant.

  “I have already left, what do you want?” Ravus spat.

  “No need to be rude, Ravus.  I hear you have yourself a new paramour, can he suck dick…”

  “I am not discussing this with you,” Ravus interrupted.  Ignis shot him a concerned glance, Ravus smiling weakly.  “Again, Loqi, what do you want?”

  “Sounds like you need some,” the little blonde laughed down the line.  “I was hoping you might recommend me for your old position.”

  “And why, pray tell, would I do that?”

  “For old times sake, perhaps,” Loqi purred.

  “I owe you nothing, Loqi, if they want to put you in that position it will be because you earned it, not due to any recommendation of mine.  And quite frankly, I doubt you are in the running for it,” Ravus drawled.  He was becoming bored with the conversation.

  “Is that any way to treat someone who’s had your dick in their ass,” Loqi grumbled.

  “I do not care what our past relationship was, it does not mean I am compelled to assist you getting a position you do not deserve.”  Ravus glanced at Ignis, who was white knuckling the steering wheel.  “You were merely a distraction, nothing more, you know that.  I never pretended to care for you, nor you for me.  I am with someone I _do_ care for now and this is the last time I will discuss this with you.”

  Ravus ended the call abruptly and tossed his phone into the centre console.

  Ignis glanced at him, eyes wide behind his glasses, “Ravus?”

  “I am alright, just annoyed, love,” he said quietly, inhaling deeply.  He reached over and placed his hand on Ignis’ thigh.

  “I do not mean to pry…”

  Ravus shook his head, “no, it’s alright.  He was…we worked together and at times I…slept with him.  It was purely physical release.  Nothing more.  He called it hate fucking,” Ravus winced at the term.  “He thought to use that as a way to get me to recommend him for my old job.”

  “That is…” Ignis faltered, distaste evident on his features.

  “Rather disgusting,” Ravus finished for him.

  “For trying to use you in that way, yes, but I did not mean for you seeking physical contact in such a way.”

  “Oh, Ignis, I knew what you meant,” he said softly as Ignis parked the car.  Once he had turned the ignition off Ravus leaned over and stroked Ignis’ face, pressing a kiss to his lips.  He moaned as Ignis deepened it, slipping his tongue into Ravus’ mouth.  Ignis’ fingers tangled in Ravus’ silver hair, urging him closer.  The kiss continued for long minutes, both men pulling away with flushed cheeks and panting.  Staring at each other for a second they crashed together again, a mess of teeth and tongues.  Ignis started peppering wet kisses along his jaw and Ravus melted into his touch, sliding the hand on Ignis’ thigh higher.  Ignis whined against his neck, his breath hot against his skin.

  “Gods, I want you,” Ignis moaned as Ravus brushed his knuckles against the bulge in his pants.

  Ravus leaned back, swivelling his head, “here, now?”

  “Somewhere…there,” Ignis pointed towards the public toilets across the parking lot.

  Ravus bit his lip, nodding.

  They both erupted into a flurry of action, extracting themselves from Ignis’ car.

  The walk through the car park felt eons long, Ravus not even daring to look at Ignis or touch him in anyway, afraid the spark would ignite before they found some semblance of privacy.

  Ignis stepped in first, assessing if they were alone, giving a devilish grin he pushed Ravus into a stall and locked the door behind them, his hands immediately at Ravus belt, tugging him forward.  Their mouths melded, hands working at belts, buttons and zippers.  Ignis shoved Ravus’ pants down his legs so that they pooled around his feet, slapping the toilet seat down.  Ravus sat and watched as Ignis pulled his own pants off one leg, then the other, draping his pants over the toilet roll holder, settling himself in Ravus’ lap, grinding them together for a moment, his hand curling around them both.  Ravus slipped his hand down Ignis’ back to the swell of his ass, groaning quietly as he felt Ignis tug at them both.

  “Gods, I wish we could…I want to be inside you,” Ravus mumbled into Ignis’ ear, nibbling at the lobe.

  Ignis moaned softly, “we can, my jacket pocket, in my wallet.”

  Ravus used his free hand to fish around in Ignis’ pocket, extracting the wallet and flipping it open.  He found the packet of lube, tearing it open with his teeth, squirting some of it on his fingers.

  Ignis whined as Ravus slid the first finger in, wriggling in his lap, biting his lip to hold back his louder noises, while his hand slid up their cocks in his fist.  Sliding his finger in and out, Ravus watched Ignis tip his head back, cheekbones highlighted a lovely pink.  Absolutely stunning, even in the questionable location.

  “More, please,” Ignis whispered.

  Ravus held back a groan, pushing a second finger in, scissoring them, trying to be gentle, not wanting to hurt Ignis despite the fact they needed to be quick.  Ignis undulated his pelvis, rocking on Ravus’ fingers.  Ignis’ hand left their cocks, grabbing for the discarded packet of lube and drizzled it over Ravus, gripping him in his fist, he slicked up the shaft and head.

  Ravus withdrew his fingers, lining up quickly as Ignis angled his hips, grasping hold of Ravus’ shoulders as he lowered himself.  Ravus eased in and they both stilled as Ignis’ ass rested on his thighs.

  “Oh,” Ravus murmured into Ignis’ neck, clutching at his hips, the tight heat of Ignis around his dick thoroughly addictive.  He held on tight as Ignis started to move, locking their mouths together to muffle the soft moans and cries.  Ignis shifted, lifting his legs up and planting his feet on the wall behind Ravus, leaning back, his hands splaying out to steady himself on the walls of the stall. 

  They both froze, not daring to breathe, the squeak of the door opening and footsteps coming closer.  A knock sounded on the stall door, “hello, security, it’s time to lock up for the night.”

  “Ahh, sorry,” Ravus called out, his voice sounding strangled to his own ears as Ignis buried his face in his shoulder.  “I might be a while, could you come back?”  And then had to muffle a moan as Ignis rocked his hips slowly.  Bloody minx.

  “Yeah, that’s fine, sir, I can lock it from the outside, there’s a safety button near the door, just hit that and it’ll lock again when you leave,” the disembodied voice of the security guard came from the other side of the door, his footsteps retreating.

  “Thank you,” he called out again, digging his fingers into Ignis’ hips to hold him still.

  They both waited for the click of the door before either of them breathed, Ignis snorting against his shoulder, his body quivering with his giggles.

  “Astrals, I thought I was going to expire,” Ignis gasped.

  Ravus grinned, “yes, well, it did not help that you kept moving, but now we needn’t be so quiet.”  He lifted Ignis from his lap and spun him around, crowding him against the door, pulling his hips back so that he was bent over, ass out.  Sliding back in, he let out a deep groan of satisfaction, one hand at Ignis’ waist, the other inching up under his shirt to caress his skin.  Thrusting hard and fast he leaned over Ignis to lick at his neck, Ignis mewling softly, the door rattling with each rock of his hips as he drove into Ignis, the slap of skin muffled by everything else.

  Ignis started clenching around him, throwing his head back as Ravus increased the pace, his stomach flipping and coiling, balls tightening as he pounded into his lover harder.

  Ignis came with a cry, tensing as he pushed back on Ravus’ cock, the Prince grunting harshly as he thrust twice more, emptying his release deep inside.  He panted against Ignis’ back, both of them trembling as they came down from their high.

  Ravus withdrew slowly, reaching for some toilet paper to clean up the mess he’d made of Ignis’ ass, gently dabbing it away.  Ignis stretched and straightened, lazy smile on his face as he turned around, pulling Ravus in for a searing kiss.

  “I do believe I needed that,” he whispered in Ravus’ ear.

  “Mmm, so did I,” he replied, “I really cannot keep my hands off you.”

  Ignis stepped into his pants and pulled them up, fastening his belt, flashing Ravus a shy little grin, “I have never done that before, in somewhere like this, I mean,” he said, gesturing to their surroundings.

  Ravus flushed away the wads of toilet paper, shuffling his pants back up and ensuring he was decent again, “neither have I,” he admitted, “the thought of getting caught…”

  Ignis chuckled, unlocking the door and taking Ravus’ hand in his as they left, “it added a little something to the experience, I must say.”

  “Yes, it did,” he smirked, “though I think shopping may have to wait until tomorrow now,” glancing at the empty parking lot.

  Ignis laughed, “indeed.”

 

 


End file.
